warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whispering Rivers
Old Version here. Allegiances Wetpaw is a young she-cat who has grown up ever since the age of a young kit in RiverClan. She has dreams of a dark black cat which haunts her night. The apprentice begins to piece together everything and realizes where she truly comes from... Prologue Dawnfur breathed heavily, her warm breath ruffling the fluffy fur of the kit that hung limply from her jaws. The small grey kit let out a squeaky yawn, squirming around under the prickly teeth that hung onto her scruff. Dawnfur closed her eyes, scenting the air which was difficult due to the kit's milky scent overwhelming her nostrils. "I'm taking you home..." The ginger she-cat's voice was muffled as she looked towards the milky pink sky. Rushstar, a large brown tabby with darker paws who lead over RiverClan, requested the fluffy ginger she-cat to find the kit. He gave not a reason why, but just to do so before something were to happen to it. She guessed the queen that mothered the kit was killed by a stray fox or badger, or abandoned her kit to the threats of the forest. Dawnfur was a newly made warrior, just a quarter moon from her gaining her warrior's name and sitting vigil in RiverClan camp. She treasured those moments every day and probably would until the day where she would take her final breaths. The kit smelled of Thunderpath, she wondered why since Dawnfur found the small squealing bundle behind a small bush on the edge of RiverClan territory. Her ginger fur gently brushed against a clump of ferns as she carefully leaped onto a rock that lay in the middle of the stream that protected the outskirts of the camp. The she-cat balanced herself as she took another large leap, her back paws splashing into the stream as she scrambled to shore. Dawnfur cringed; the water wasn’t icy cold due to it being the beginning of Green-leaf, but it was still unpleasant in the chilly night air. She crept into camp; her green eyes caught sight of Grayfeather who was on guard for the night. “Dawnfur?” He murmured softly, his orange eyes staring at the ginger she-cat. “What are you doing out so late? It is almost dawn,” his muzzle pointed towards the sky which was slowly turning from milky pink to a light orange, he quickly became quiet at the kit in her jaws. Dawnfur nodded to him, and quickly padded over to the other warrior. “Rushstar told me to find her.” She muttered, the kit making it difficult to speak. “She was abandoned in the forest.” “That’s quite a shame.” Grayfeather sighed, shaking his head slowly. “The kit will make a fine warrior hopefully.” “We can only hope.” Dawnfur agreed and turned as she made her way towards the nursery. Rushstar had spoken with Leafpelt earlier; the light brown tabby had agreed to accept another kit. She had recently given birth to three of her own and would happily accept another. Dawnfur peeked into the nursery, seeing Leafpelt look up from her nest. “Is that her?” She asked quietly, her wide green eyes resting on the grey bundle. The ginger she-cat nodded, placing the dark grey she-kit on the nest. The kit squirmed near the warmth of Leafpelt’s belly, snuggling deep into her fur. “She’s cold as ice.” Leafpelt frowned. “Must’ve been out in those chilly winds for at least a couple of nights…” She rasped her tongue over the soft fur of the kit. Dawnfur sighed. The poor kit was probably going to freeze to death or would’ve been eaten by a predator if the warrior hadn’t come for her. “Are you going to name her?” The brown tabby curled around the four kits and gave a small nod. “She’s very sleek, and dark. It looks as if she took a dip in a stream.” Leafpelt gave a small laugh. “Wetkit… Yes, Wetkit will do.” Dawnfur smiled. Wetkit. ''The name rang in her ears. ''This kit is a special one, surviving the forest alone. I have faith in her… Chapter One: Beginning of Wetpaw Wetpaw sneezed, her dark grey fur fluffing up against the chilly Leaf-fall winds. The squirrel's tail had just tickled her nose as it escaped its death. "Mouse-dung..." The apprentice muttered. The streams were beginning to freeze up, leaving the RiverClan cats to find other prey in their territory. Wetpaw's friend giggled. "That mouse was right there!" Ripplepaw, a light grey dappled she-cat, smirked. "It was a squirrel you ignorant furball." Hazelpaw, a honey brown tabby, rolled her hazel coloured eyes. “Well they look nearly identical!” Ripplepaw retorted. A ginger she-cat padded up next to them, purring at the two apprentices’ bickering. “If you can’t identify the two by looks, you’ll have to learn to identify them by scents.” She meowed. Wetpaw turned and smiled brightly. “Hey, Dawnfur!” She piped up to her mentor. “Did you see how I nearly caught that squirrel?” Her mentor nodded, giving her apprentice a nod of satisfaction. “Next time you should try to be quicker. Also try taking a leap after it, or chasing it down,” Dawnfur advised, scanning the trees for any signs of the squirrel. Category:Wetstream's Fanfictions Category:The Whispering Rivers